Titanium
by zsazsamcqueen
Summary: Zsa Zsa McQueen has a little surprise for her boyfriend Jacob Black. She hopes he likes it, being the horny wolf that he is. Jacob BlackxOC oneshot OOC Jacob Black


"Jake, I have a surprise for you!" I yelled as I walked into the small  
house that I shared with him, while carrying a shopping bag behind my back.  
After kicking my shoes off I walked further into the living room before  
plopping down onto the couch with a yawn. I had woken up early to find the  
perfect Halloween costume for La Push's annual party and I was pretty happy  
with what I had picked out. Not to mention the costume I had found for  
him…Hearing the footsteps it was no surprise to me when I found myself  
pinned down against the couch with a heavy body on top of me. "What did you get  
me, babe?" "Some diet supplements, you big lug," I teased while sticking out  
my tongue with a roll of my eyes as I made a fail attempt to shift  
slightly from underneath him. "Jacob, you're suffocating me."After sitting up he  
pulled me along so the two of us switched positions. I was now straddling  
his waist while he was lying under me. "Pure muscle…" he informed with a wink  
as his rough hands found themselves underneath my shirt as they began to roam  
over the smooth skin of my back. Damn him and his distractive tender hands…  
"So, what did you get me?" Jacob asked once again with his trademark grin. "I  
got you a costume for tonight." Climbing off of him I attempted to stand only  
to discover that he had a hold of my bra strap, which was stopping me from  
doing so. Jerk…"What if I told that I rather stay home and lay in bed?" Finally  
he allowed me to stand properly as he gave me the most pathetic pout he could  
muster. Bending over I gave him an apologetic kiss to the cheek before giving  
a shrug as I readjusted the strap of my bra."That sounds incredibly  
tempting, but I already told everyone that we would be there. Besides, I'm going  
to hang out with Emily for the rest of the day. I'll see you at the party!" He  
had gotten me so flustered by his touches that in my rush to leave I had  
nearly forgotten to give him his costume or to put my shoes back on.  
Grabbing the bag I pulled out a full body suit in cased with fur before  
throwing it at him and leaving with a satisfied up he held the  
suit up at arm's length to get a better look at it. "Are you kidding me?!"Well,  
the others would certainly have a hay day with this. Shaking his head he  
couldn't't help but wonder what I would be dressed up as. I was already  
driving him crazy (which was my intention), but if it made me happy… Besides,  
there would be payback.

Emily and you were standing in your costumes mingling with others when he came walking up and by his body language you could tell he wasn't that amused.  
Of course when his dark eyes landed on you his mood immediately changed."Hello,  
Mr. Big Bad Wolf," you purred seductively as you readjusted the red hood resting  
on top of your head. Youcouldn't't actually see his face because of the wolf mask  
he was wearing, but you knew it was him."Hello, Little Red Riding Hood," Jacob  
growled in return as he gripped your upper arm gentle before pulling you away  
from the crowd suddenly and pulled you closer toward the forest surrounding the  
town. It was good thing he was wearing jeans under the costume otherwise his  
arousal would have been a lot more apparent than it already was. The way that  
costume looked on you was enough to send his mind and body into frenzy, and the  
fact that others could see you like this made him jealous. The way that short  
dress and cape fitted your body… "You tricked me… Now where's my treat?" he  
asked now that the two of you where quite a ways from the party and were  
standing near the edge of the woods."What makes you think I have a treat for  
you?" you asked with a giggle being that the mask made his voice echo  
slightly."Oh? Then I'll just have to eat you." Pulling off the mask he dropped  
it to the gravel road before crushing his lips upon yours with fiery passion. He  
reached up and pulled off the hood to allow his fingers to weave through your  
hair as you both stumbled backwards. Jacob guided you through rough terrain of  
the woods, knowing you high heels wouldn't allow it, until he had you exactly  
where he wanted. Your back met the trunk of a tree as you both were gasping for  
air… His hands, which were now glove free, were roaming up and down your body as  
your own were playing with the hair on the back of his neck. You had no will or  
want to stop this, and you knew there was no way in hell Jake wanted it to end  
as well. The first thing to go was the red cape which gave him better access to  
your neck. You on the other hand were working on the zipper of the wolf suit,  
wanting to peel it away from his bare upper half as fast as possible. Being so  
distracted by the task at hand you were slightly more than shocked as his hand  
slipped under the skirt to cup your wet womanhood. "Oh, Jake…" You paused at  
what you were doing to allow your eyes to slid shut in pleasure for a brief  
moment. The sound of your voice was pure music to his ears and only encouraged  
him to continue his ministrations."What, baby?" A finger slipped past you  
panties, the last barrier between you and his hand, and into your moisten core.  
Letting out a moan you through back your head to stare up at the darken sky as  
your muscles tightened around his finger before he added a second. "Tell me what  
you want…" he whispered as he leaned in closer to your ear the moment his hand  
began to pick up pace. He was preparing you for what was coming in the near  
future with his long fingers. "I-I want," you paused as your muscles contracted  
violently in pleasure as his thumb flicked over your clit. "I want you to fuck  
me. Please..." It had come out in a mere whisper but he had heard you perfectly  
well. No matter how many times he heard that phrase come from your lips it still  
made his heart swell knowing that it was he who you were saying it to. He and  
you were the perfect match, emotionally and physically… It was never the same.  
It was always a new and different mind blowing experience. "Oh, God…" Your  
panting became heavier as you got closer to your sweet release, and it was when  
he used his free hand to yank your top down to capture a nipple between his  
teeth that you were sent over the edge. Unable to see straight you gripped his  
shoulders tightly to support yourself as you leaned your head forward to rest  
upon his chest to catch your breath once he released your breast. Slowly, much  
to your displeasure, he's slick fingers withdrew from your core and was placed  
inside his mouth as he savored your juices. "Hmm, you're the most delicious  
thing I've ever tasted, you know that?" he questioned as he brought you into a  
tender kiss, allowing you to taste yourself on him, before you pushed him away.  
You lightly ranked your nails down his smooth and muscular chest, which caused  
him to moan in return, until your fingers reached the rest of the wolf suit. You  
gave a few violent tugs before it pooled to the leaf covered ground in a heap.  
Getting down on your knees you were able to reach his jeans, which were the only  
thing keeping you two from becoming one other than your soaked panties. You  
placed a kiss to the bulge showing through the fabric before unbuttoning and  
yanking them down along with his boxers, allowing his painful erection to  
finally be set free. "Oh my Mr. Wolf," you began as you looked up at him with a  
grin, "What big…talent you must have!"He couldn't prolong this any longer or he  
would go crazy. He needed you. He needed to be inside you. He needed to make you  
scream his name. Pulling you up to stand he trapped you once again against the  
tree as his tongue plunged your mouth. He reached underneath the skirt but this  
time to rip your panties away from your skin so they would no longer be in way.  
You didn't care for the loss… Your mind couldn't possibly focus on that as Jacob  
gripped your hips and lifted you up as he braced you up against the trunk with  
ease. "Yes," you whispered in anticipation as you naturally wrapped your legs  
around his waist as you ran your fingers over the russet skin of his shoulders.  
While kissing and sucking a trail down your neck his hands roamed over the swell  
of your hips as he positioned himself over your entrance. "I love you," he  
informed like he had always done before he claimed you as his own. "J-J-Jake…"  
you groaned out as he made his way inside you inch by inch. It was agonizing,  
but well worth the wait in the end. Once to the hilt he let out a feral growl of  
pleasure before he began a steady pace that pleased you both. With each hard  
thrust your back would brush up against the bark of the tree in an almost  
painful manner, but all you could feel was the slow built up of pleasure in the  
pit of your stomach and inner walls. Opening your eyes, which had been closed,  
you found your lover staring at you intently as he bit his bottom lip in  
concentration as his nails began to dig into your hips with each thrust he took.  
Leaning forward slightly you kissed his neck which was now covered in a sheen of  
sweat before you began to match his rhythm as your pants become more desperate.  
Moaning your name he shifted you slightly to free a hand so he could reach in  
between the two of you to rub your clit, which in return caused you to scream  
out in bliss. You were so close to becoming undone… Racking your nails down his  
back you hissed as your walls began to clench around his manhood as he hit the  
spot that always did you in. "A-ahhhh, Jacob!" you screamed as your body began  
spasm and shake in an indescribable pleasure, and by his movements you knew he  
was close to. With your orgasm coming to an end his began as his seed empty  
itself inside your womb, causing your mixed fluids to leak out and make its way  
slowly down your thigh. Leaning your head back for a second you attempted to  
catch your breath somewhat before placing a tired kiss to Jacob's cheek, who in  
return tiredly laid his head in between the valley of your breast. "Happy  
Halloween, love," you whispered as you tightened your legs around his waist  
slightly being that you weren't quite ready for him to pull out. "We should play  
dress up more often," he whispered with a chuckle.


End file.
